


Stay With Me

by BiPolyKeith



Series: Don’t Leave [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Grooming, Hurt No Comfort, Idk qualifications for, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Violence, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Some Plot, Spanking, Underage Character(s), Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiPolyKeith/pseuds/BiPolyKeith
Summary: After a night out at a party and one-to-many beers, 14 year old Jeremy gets kidnapped. When he wakes up, he’s greeted with a new life in a luxurious house. The only problem is his ‘Master’.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Don’t Leave [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669033
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	1. Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader, Keith here! Just want you to know that this story DOES have a plot! This is only the beginning! If you would like me to continue this series, I need to see 100 kudos and/or 50 comments!! Thank you!

Jeremy just went back to the kitchen to grab another beer when he felt his phone ring. He gave a groan and a roll of his eyes before picking it up. He gave a curse when he read ‘Mother’.

“Yes, Mom. . ?” The boy asked as he tried to get away from all the loud noises. He glanced around before noticing a door to the backyard. “Where are you?!” His mother asked worriedly as he stepped outside.

“I told you, I’m at a friends. .” Jeremy sighed, biting his lip as he paced across the yard. He didn’t notice the movement coming from the shadows behind him. 

“Will you be staying the night. . ?” His mom asked, a quiver in her voice. Jeremy’s expression softened as he nodded, “Ya, it’s already late. I don’t want you getting the kids out.”

Jeremy’s mother gave a sigh from the other line, “Okay. . I love you.” Jeremy chuckled, “I love you, too, Mom.”

Jeremy hung up and put his phone back into his pocket. He reached for the doorknob only to feel a sharp pain in his neck. He then blacked out.


	2. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy learns just what it means to be a slave. He may be spoiled, but his ‘Master’ is not kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Graphic depictions of rape and violence! Don’t like?? Don’t read!!

Jeremy gave a groan as he curled into the soft cushion beneath him. He felt so warm and comfortable, he didn’t want to wake up. It only took a moment longer for him to remember what happened. His eyes snapped open in seconds as he shot up in a panic, looking around.

What he had been sleeping on was an extra large dog bed. He cringed at it and stood up, walking around the large room. It was filled with. . Sex toys. Jeremy was in a sex dungeon type room. He turned a bright red as his heart raced, quickly looking for and exit.

The door was on the far side of the room as Jeremy quickly made his way over to it. He hesitated before turning the knob, not thinking it was actually unlocked. His heart raced faster as he opened the door, taking a peak around.

After he deemed it same, he stepped out and started walking through the large house. He took a left turn and ran into something soft yet firm. He froze when he realized he ran into someone big. Big and strong.

“I never said you could leave your room,” the man hissed, grabbing tight to Jeremy’s arms and making the boy yelp as he was dragged back.

Jeremy was never one to listen to people as he began struggling, scowling as he tried to pull away from the older man, “Let me go, you bastard!” He growled.

Jeremy only got a harsh ‘smack’ in response, eyes wide as he fell still in shock. The man gave a snicker, admiring the bright red handprint on the smaller boys face, “If you want to stay alive, I suggest you listen to your Master.”

Those words seemed to snap Jeremy out of his stupor as he began struggling even harder, growling louder, “Like I’d listen to some pervert like you! Let me go!!”

The man only narrowed his eyes as he let go of Jeremy’s arms, only to take a fistful of his hair, “You Listen here, Boy. I am your Master. You will obey me or be punished.”

Jeremy sneered up at the older man and did the one ‘smart’ thing he could think of, and spit in his face.

The man tightened his grip on Jeremy’s hair as he wiped the saliva from his cheek. Jeremy gave a satisfied smirk, but it fell when the man slammed his head into the wall. Jeremy cried out at the blurring pain, vision swimming as he tried not to cry.

As Jeremy tried to calm down, the man dragged him back to the room he woke up in. The entire time the man held a cold look in his eyes as he dragged Jeremy by his hair. It wasn’t until they got back to the room did Jeremy regain his composure.

“L-Leave me alone!” Jeremy hissed at the man, unable to stop his shaking or hide the way his voice cracked. Fear sparkled in his eyes along with fresh tears as the man towered above him, throwing the boy onto the floor.

“Shut up and strip,” the man hissed as he began to take off his own clothes, tossing them aside. Jeremy’s eyes widened as he immediately tried to crawl away, only to be pulled back by his ankles.

“N-No! Stop!! Let me go- please!” Jeremy was sobbing by now, unable to hide the fear he felt at the older man leaned over his small body, grinding against his ass and giving a groan.

Jeremy shook and cried as the man finished taking off his clothes, keeping Jeremy pinned by his neck. Jeremy couldn’t move from the doggy style position he put himself in. He cried harder as he man began to undo his jeans. He could only feel disgusted with himself as the mans hands slowly trailed into his pants.

Jeremy couldn’t stop the way his body reacted when the man gently stroked his cock. He couldn’t stop the way he softly moaned as he got closer to his own release. Couldn’t stop the way he whimpered when the man pulled his hand away.

He was still shaking and crying, struggling more when his pants were shoved down his legs. The man only growled as he smacked his hand across Jeremy’s ass, admiring the way the boy cried out and went still.

Jeremy tried to ignore the feeling of the mans cock against his entrance. He tried to ignore the pain as the man pushed into his unprepared virgin hole. Tried to ignore the way he sobbed and cried, pleading for the man to stop.

It was only when the man bottomed out did Jeremy realize he wasn’t going to stop. He continued to cry and sob at the pain as the man used his body like a fleshlight, using his love handles as leverage to move his ass over his cock. Jeremy felt nothing but pain and sick as the man used him.

The man steadily got faster and rougher, moaning into Jeremy’s ear as he chased his own pleasure. It was after a particularly rough thrust did Jeremy scream, feeling something tear inside him. He sobbed louder and tried to pull away again, only for the man to grab his arms and pin them behind his back.

The man began to moan louder as it became easier to thrust into the boy. He groaned as he felt his orgasm coming to the edge, getting rougher with the kid. He shivered at the sobs and tears from the boy underneath him, enjoying Jeremy’s pain. It was only a moment later when the man thrusted deep into Jeremy, cumming inside him with a low groan.

Jeremy sobbed louder as the mans hot, sticky cum filled his insides. He went completely limp from the pain and embarrassment of being used. He barely noticed the way the man completely stripped him naked, trailing his hands over his small body. It wasn’t until the mans hands wrapped around his cock did he wake from his disassociation.

“P-Please, stop. . N-No more,” Jeremy sniffled as the man continued to pleasure the boy. The man only gave a sneer as he pumped Jeremy’s cock faster, “You don’t get to tell me what to do.”

Jeremy continued to sob as the pleasure became to much for his mind to handle, moaning and clenching around the mans cock still inside him. The man gave a groan and tightened his fist, pulling Jeremy closer to the edge.

It took only a few more minutes for Jeremy to spill over his masters hand, going completely limp and passing out from exhaustion. The man gave a ‘loving’ smile as he licked his hand clean, leaning down to Jeremy’s ear, “Will you stay with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember! This has /some/ plot!! If you would like this story to continue, be sure to leave a kudos and comment down below!!!


End file.
